Under Mafia Rule
by The-Insane-British-Angel
Summary: The Mafia, Something that always haunts Italy's mind, He usually faked a smile for Germany's sake but secretly he is dying on the inside and is really crying for help, The Answer to the Mafia's end was one Gunshot, One Gunshot Italy fired... (Warning: This does contain a Abused Italy and Romano, Protective Spain and Germany and there will be alittle violence and gore) Italy's POV
1. Chapter 1

The Year was 1945, Near the End of WW2 which Italy was grateful for but he would have to return home where his older brother Mafia was ruling over his country like Germany's Hitler as the Axis were having a Meeting.

Silence only filled the tense air like a Mist "My Leader... Is Dead... I Germany, Must resign from fighting anymore... I surrender" Germany spoke as Britain nods now holding the book for My surrender but I just signed and spoke "I, Veneziano Italia surrender from the fighting and now return to my country" I spoke shakiness in my voice as Britain nods but Japan wasn't present which unnerved America abit, I soon left but I was stopped by Germany "Italy? Are you ok?" he asked worried, I just smiled even though it was a fake one "I'm fine Germany, I'm alittle sad Japan wasn't here but I'm fine I swear" I replied as he nods "well come and visit sometime Italia... I would like the company" Germany smiled for once softly and I nodded before going to the car where Mafia was sat smirking "Come on fratello" he spoke as I just sat silently, he always acted nice around the others but was cruel around Romano and Me, I was honestly sick of it but what could I do.

When we got back to my Home country, Mafia glared at me "Had a nice surrender weakling" He hissed as Romano was sitting in silence and I just shallowed back the tears, Romano was bleeding again, Mafia growled slamming his fist on the table "Answer me Veneziano!" he yelled and I turned my attention back "Y-Yes big brother" I whispered as He chuckled "I'm not your older brother I told you countless times do not call me that" he spoke leaning closer to my face "Got that weakling" he hissed as I just nodded "Fine... Meeting dismissed and don't try fighting again Romano" he smirked as Romano walked out as I followed, he just growled "Damn Bastard that god damn Bastard!" he yelled as I tended to his wound, I could feel the tears in my eyes, I couldn't do anything, I was useless again.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep not when I could hear my people screaming in pain inside my head, Romano was snoring in the bed next to mine but he was unaffected by this, this made me feel worse, Romano was the brave one not me... I sniffed rubbing my eyes "Oh Grandpa Rome... Please stop Mafia" I whispered knowing my prayers would go unanswered again, I sat up and went downstairs "Useless! Freak! You don't decieve to be Italy! Weakling!" I heard the voices in my head yelling as I walked down the stairs, my feet lightly stepping like a mouse's footsteps as I looked quietly at the phone and quietly grabbed it dialing Germany's number, I just hoped he was awake... "This is Germany's Phone, Please leave a Message" His answering machine I guess and I sniffed "Ger-Germany this is Italy, I wanted to tell you I'm okay" I spoke "I had a feeling you were worried so that's all don't worry about me I'm fine" I spoke cheerfully as I hung up and grabbed a bottle of wine, I guess I should drink away my sorrows for now as I poured a glass in silence as it filled the room.

(The Next Morning)

I woke up with abit of a hangover as I noticed three empty bottles of wine along with Romano staring down at me "Fratello... Why did you do this?" he whispered getting down to my height as I was sat down as tears filled my eyes "I-I can't take it anymore!" I cried "it's too much I can't take it!" I sobbed as He hugged me which was rare for him "Veneziano please don't cry... I know it hurts but it is our problem" he whispered "Romano I can't people are dying! Everywhere people are dying, blood is running through the streets!" I cried He nods "I know... I know" he whispered as I rubbed my eyes as I looked at Romano who smiled small "but we'll get through it together ok" he spoke as I just nod as He looked "anyways I got to go to the Meeting with him, you stay here" he spoke but I shook my head "I'll go" I whispered now I truly regret it.

(I don't own the characters)


	3. Chapter 3

(Warning!: This Chapter does involve cutting and possible suicidal triggers, If you are sensitive to these topics I do recommend not reading this chapter, thank you for listening and I am really sorry for the OOCness)

I went to the meeting as Mafia was giving his speech about how the Mafia was a good thing for Italy, He was so wrong, Italy would be worse with the Mafia, they were like a Army which annoyed me as my blood was boiling surprisingly Spain and Germany was present so Mafia was on his best behaviour "This is what I think is good for our fine nation" Mafia finished smiling as everyone gave a small clap but Germany looked "But where does Italy and Romano fall into this?" he asked still concerned for my safety but Mafia smiled "Well I believe the Mafia will bring these two so much closer" Mafia smiled pinching me and Romano's cheeks as Romano just smiled and nods, I just nodded along but I didn't smile not anymore... I couldn't even smile fakely this time and Germany was more concerned about me as Spain swallowed, he had noticed Romano's longer sleeves from his short sleeved uniform as Mafia clapped his hands "So it is all good" he laughed "Ja... Well it was nice to talk to you Mafia" Germany spoke shaking his hand as Spain looked "Si Muas Amigos, Adios" He spoke as he waited for me and Romano to leave, Romano this time having a wound on his chest which I'll probably be fixing as Spain stopped us "What's going on you two, you didn't say a single word through that" Spain spoke seriousness in his voice as Romano shook his head "nothing bastard" he replied "Amigos don't lie, I hate it when you lie" He replied as I just clutched my jaw "IT'S NOTHING OK!" I screamed I just couldn't bottle it up anymore as Spain and Germany looked surprised at me as I just walked past "it's nothing... It's nothing just smile Italy..." the Voices whispered as I just left without another word going home and locking my bedroom door shut tight as I heard Romano come in through the front door.

"Fratello!" he yelled worried as I just sobbed, I had the blade I used in WW2 in my hand cutting small slits in my wrist, I didn't care it didn't hurt as Romano banged on my door "Veneziano! Open the door please!" He cried "Italia!" Germany yelled as I just sobbed then Germany kicked my door down as Romano ran over grabbing the knife throwing it away "Veneziano No No No you shouldn't do this not to your self" He whispered sobbing as I just shook my head "I decieve Romano... I decieve the voices say so" I whispered as he just shook his head hugging me "Their wrong Veneziano, you don't decieve it! Bastard you never decieve it" he whispered as Germany looked concerned and annoyed "Mafia did this?" he asked Romano who just nodded still holding me so I wouldn't grab the knife again as Germany left silently with Spain who was outside "Veneziano why... Why would you hurt yourself" Romano whispered "the voices... The voices told me too..." I spoke softly, He gently kissed my forehead "I knew taking you to the meeting was a bad idea... Oh Veneziano" he whispered, I was just smiling still that's all I was good at... Smiling...

((I do not own the characters))


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at the ceiling of my room, Romano was sleeping next to me as he was scared for me. I didn't mind him being there but Germany nor Spain came back which scared me, I got out of bed which Romano didn't react to going down the stairs as my head was aching, I went to the cupbroad to get some paracetamol as I grabbed it, someone grabbed me as I screamed but calmed to see it was only Sicily stood there "Sicily! What are you doing!" I whispered annoyed at him as he really frightened me! "Sorry little brother... I thought you were Romano but I wanted you to know about your tomato and potato friends" Sicily spoke "You mean Spain and Germany? W-What happened!" I replied now alarmed "Mafia, Mafia...He just when Spain and Germany confronted him about you and Romano, he just went ballistic and he's really mad" Sicily spoke "I shouldn't even be here but I wanted to warn you so here I am" he added on docily "He did what" I replied in a Monotone voice, that's it that's the line, he could pick on me, pick on Romano,Seborga and Sicily but No One, and I mean No one picks on my friends as Sicily shallowed nervously at me "h-he is at Parliament" he replied as I nodded "Alright then..." I replied he looked nervously as he nods "Buonanotte" he spoke as I nod "Buonanotte" I smiled nicely at him as he vanished as I quietly grabbed my gun "that's it Mafia... You're my problem it's time to get rid of you" I whispered as I grabbed the door handle and went to leave.

But Romano came down "Feli where are you going?" he asked as I turned "I'm going to solve a problem that's been tormenting us for far too long Romano..." I replied monotonely as his eyes widened "Feliciano you can't do that!" he yelled as I just smirked as I could see fear grow in his eyes as I looked in the mirror, my eyes had turned purple... What a shame I liked yellow as I went to leave again, he ran to grab me "Feli don't do this you bastard! Don't let the darkness comsume you!" he screamed as I turned "it won't Romano... We'll just have a problem wiped away, wouldn't it be better, Mafia gone... We can smile and play and do everything we used to Romano be a proper family!" I replied as I felt sadness bubble up, Romano didn't want to help me why I'm trying to fix it!.

He grabbed my hands "Feli... This isn't you... I know your trying to fix it but Mafia killing him won't fix anything" He spoke softly, I stared at him silently "Don't do this Feli... Not like this... Please..." He spoke as he just hugged me tightly "He hurt Spain and Germany Romano... I have to..." I replied "Then let me go with you Feli I don't want you to lose your sanity and I want to make that bastard pay as much as you do" He spoke as I smiled "Together... Like when we were little" I replied as he nods "Just like that Feli together as Brothers" he replied as we held hands before running to the Parliament, Watch out Mafia, The Italia Twins are coming for you

(Sicily belongs to me as well as Mafia)(I don't own the others!)


	5. Chapter 5

We were outside the Parliament building as the wind blew past like a soft breathe of the night... Romano looked "Ready" he asked as I looked "Ready as I'll be" I replied, We both walked up to the building as Romano opened the door where Mafia was sitting on a chair, Germany and Spain laid bleeding heavily "Send your pawns after me huh? How cute" He chuckled as I looked silently "Ita-Italy d-don't!" Germany coughed as I looked, he looked surprised at how serious I looked and probably my new eye colour as Romano followed me "What are you going to beg me to save them baby brother" He spoke as he grinned "No..." I replied "I am not here for that" I replied cold and toneless as he blinked "what?" he was confused good... "I'm not here for that... I'm here cause I am not afraid to stand up to you... Mafia" I replied "I am not your pawn you can step over... I am the Country of North Italy! And I will not be ordered around like a child!" I yelled as he looked surprised then laughing "Oh Feli, Feli,Feli,Feli... You honestly think you can defeat me" he laughed "I will defeat you" I replied as Germany looked surprised as Romano looked at me "Mafia we, the Italia brothers challenge you!" he yelled pointing.

Me and Romano fought Mafia until I just broke, Mafia has stabbed Romano! He stabbed my brother, Romano fell clutching the wound "argh!" he yelped as I turned "Fratello!" I yelled as Mafia laughed "See you are weak!" he laughed that was it all the rage inside me burst out as I grabbed my handgun and like a lightning bolt, I shot a bullet as it struck him through the eye, he fell dead on the floor, I quickly ran to Romano "Fratello!" I cried, No No No! This can't happen not to him! "F-Feli d-don't cry" he coughed "No...No...No... Fratello No..." I sobbed as tears streamed as Spain looked running to get a ambulance, I was covered in blood as well as he was but I didn't want to lose him I can't lose my Brother not again! "I'll be o-okay fratellino... Remember I'll come back..." He whispered "No... I can't live without you" I sobbed as tears ran down my cheeks holding him close, his head resting on my chest, he chuckled "when... I come back... We... Can go out... For gelato like when we were kids..." he smiled as blood slipped out of his mouth "Fratello... Don't die please" I sobbed as he smiled "I'll be okay..." he whispered as he quietly began humming the lullaby he used to... as he soon stopped breathing "Fratello! Fratello!" I cried shaking him as Germany went over "Italia! Italia!" he yelled as he tried to pull me away "Romano!" I cried as The Ambulance came, Spain went to check as he looked at Romano's sleeping body "He'll come back Italy" Germany spoke as I still struggled "Let me go! Let me go!" I cried but he wouldn't, Police came as well as Mafia's corpse was taken away, My brother was gone... This is my fault.

The Police questioned me, I answered truthfully even about the part with Mafia as they looked nervously at Spain and Germany and left the room before Germany came back in "Italy... They want me to tell you that they think it would be best if you stayed with someone right now... Or they will send you to a Insane Asylum" he spoke to me as I just stared at my thumbs "I'm not insane... Romano said so... I'm not insane" I whispered I could feel myself cracking up as he nods "I know Italy... But I think you should stay with someone like Sicily or me even I don't want you to harm yourself" he explained in the nicest tone he could muster as I looked at him my yellow ones meeting his blue ones "I'll go with you then..." I replied softly as he nods "alright" he replied leaving as a officer came in taking my handcuffs off, I saw Sicily and Seborga stood there just surprised at me as I just kept my eyes low not to see their terrified faces as Spain looked "Oi don't give the amigo a hard time, he's suffered enough" He spoke annoyed even though Sicily looked happy that Mafia was dead, I just got into Germany's car where Japan was sitting, he had his right eye covered in bandages? "Konichwa Italy-san" he spoke as I just turned to stare out the window.

It was 6 months after the accident that I got a phonecall, Romano was awake! I immediately went and rushed to the hospital as Seborga and Sicily stood but we didn't speak, since the incident we haven't even spoken a word to eachother as I went into the room where Romano was sitting in his bed awake and eating some pasta as he looked up at me, a huge grin came onto his face "Ro-Romano!" I cried then hugging him as he hugged back smiling "Fratellino" he laughed smiling as I just hugged him tears streamed but he wiped them away "I'm s-so happy to see you" I sobbed as he smiled as some tears formed in his own eyes "Me too Fratellino but I was watching and thinking about you all the time" he spoke "me too" I sobbed as Sicily and Seborga stood by the door "why are those two upset about?" Romano asked me as I shrugged "I... I haven't spoken to them in a long time..." I replied as he nodded "I get it, Well come on let's get out of here I need to stretch my legs, The nurse said there was a awesome gelato shop close by" Romano spoke as he went to get out of bed as I just chuckled he was far too stubborn... Even since, Me and Romano have been okay, Me, Sicily and Seborga are getting along okay too it's Happy... As I imagined it would be...

((I do not own the characters only Mafia and Sicily)


End file.
